Shiro Kurama
'''IMVU NAME''' = Heki = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: '''A crescent cut on his upper back, measuring 13 inches.. = = '''Tattoos: '''A Ghastly white face on the palm of his left hand. = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: '''Strong-willed, enigmatic, spiritual, philosophical, solitary = = '''Behavior: '''Cold, distant, sharp = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''Rather than chase my dreams, I'll defeat my nightmares = '''Summoning''' = Falcon = = '''Talon: '''An albino Falcon that's double the size of an average member of its species. In the order of birds Talon is a knight of fabled status that is still testing Shiro's worth and act as a mentor of morality. = = '''Regular falcons:''' Falcons in earthy and dark colors that don't differ too much in size. They are strong alone or in small number and capable of executing high-speed attacks with the one who summons them. = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: ''' Shiro was born to two unnamed parents. His mother died at birth and his father committed suicide the next day. = = '''Child:''' After a tragic start in life the infant was found and raised in one of many orphanages. Then at the age of 5 he was sold for his good looks to a wealthy merchant. The merchant died of unknown reasons a few days later leaving Shiro with a small capital. = = '''Academy: ''' Academy was a breeze for the talented child. It was where he found out his talents in Genjutsu and Kenjutsu. After a few months Shiro had gone through a large amount of books on Strategy and tactics, yet this kept his attention from other classes which left him with bad handwriting and under-average general knowledge. Nevertheless he was one of the youngest to graduate and did so quite flawlessly while excelling in some points. = = '''Genin: ''' Like all that graduated the overly beautiful youth was placed with a Genin squad but he never showed up. From this point on there are no records in the books of Shiro. His apartment was found empty and all of the money left by the passed away merchant was never to be seen again. = = '''Chuunin: ''' Currently Shiro runs a gang of five young shinobi in total; named G.H.O.S.T. They seem to act like antihero's with double motives that prevent violence and abuse yet have no issue with stealing or running from the law. ---- After an semi-intentional arrest Shiro was brought before the Kage and a intense meeting took place. Then the most unexpected happened for in the end Shiro was made leader of Iwagakure its official Mercenary group. G.H.O.S.T had been disbanded but forever serves as a founding stone for the new organization that works directly under the authority of the Kage of Iwagakure, a mercenary group named Earth's Coffin. = '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events: '''[http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuchikages_Right_of_Annulment Tsuchikages Right of Annulment] '''Story Progression:''' http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_and_Moon_prosper_upon_the_mountain. '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Keru-Sama'''